Multiverse Fighting Championship
by Jase Raven 13
Summary: Heroes and Anti-heroes collide in an epic tournament to save their respective realms from total destruction from powerful entities known as The Overseers. See Batman, Naruto, Dante, Spawn, Riddick and many others fight it out to become champion. But an ancient evil that once battled The Overseers looks to return after eons of confinement. Can the heroes not only save their realm?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome all to a new Jase Raven 13 story. This is my first crossover story and I gotta tell ya it is huge. I took multiple characters from my favorite animes, movies, books, and games in an epic contest to save their respective universes from The Overseer. Check out my other stories like The Godzilla Legacy Series, Batman: Arkham Armageddon, and Hellsing: The Blood That Binds. And also check out my friends TheNew959, Musashi The Master, DtheDeity, patrickthenobelman, tudorgirl941, and KaijuDirector007. Below are the competitors in the contest.**

**From Marvel: Blade, Spider-Man, and Ghostrider**

**From DC Comics: Batman**

**From Star Wars: Boba Fett**

**From Soul Caliber: Siegfried**

**From Legacy of Kain: Kain**

**From Dragon Age: Marian Hawke (Female Hawke)**

**From Mass Effect: Commander John Shepherd**

**From Chronicles of Riddick: Richard B. Riddick**

**From Legend of Zelda: Link**

**From Grand Theft Auto: Trevor Phillips **

**From Brutal Legend: Eddie Riggs**

**From Sucker Punch: Babydoll**

**From Cowboy Bebop: Spike**

**From Mario: Mario**

**From God of War: Kratos**

**From Infinite Undiscovery: Capel**

**From Fable: The Hero of Oakvale**

**From Elder Scrolls: The Dragonborn**

**From Sonic The Hedgehog: Sonic**

**From Kingdom Hearts: Sora**

**From Final Fantasy: Squall Leonheart and Cloud Strife**

**From Dante's Inferno: Dante Alighieri**

**From Code Geass: Lelouch Lamperouge/ Zero with Shinkiro Knightmare Frame**

**From Naruto Shippuden: Naruto Uzumaki**

**From Darksiders: War**

**From Devil May Cry: Dante**

**From American McGee Alice Madness Returns: Alice Liddell**

**From Hellsing: Alucard**

**From Harry Potter: Harry Potter**

**From Artemis Fowl: Artemis Fowl with Butler**

**From Blue Exorcist: Rin Okumura**

**From Blood+: Saya Otonashi**

**From Shadow Hearts: Yuri Hyuga**

**From Mortal Kombat: Liu Kang**

**From Tenjo Tenge: Soichiro Nagi**

**From Sword Art Online: Kirito**

**From Bleach: Ichigo Kurosaki**

**From Lord of the Rings: Aragorn**

**From Pirates of the Caribbean: Captain Jack Sparrow**

**From Zoids: Bit Cloud with Liger Zero**

**From Dark Horse Comics: Hellboy**

**From Image Comics: Spawn**

**From Devil Kings: Azure Dragon**

**From Saints Row: The Boss**

**From Trigun: Vash The Stampede**

**From Rurouni Kenshin: Kenshin Himura**

**From Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke Urameshi**

**From Inuyasha: Inuyasha**

**These are the heroes and anti-heroes in the respective worlds. Now for the story! Enjoy peeps.**

**Multiverse Fighting Championship**

**Chapter 1: Welcome To MFC!**

**Realm of Creation &amp; Destruction**

The Realm of Creation &amp; Destruction, a place of peace and order. The very thing that can't be said about the Multiverse which was full of chaos. The most notable piece of this realm was that it was home to the all powerful race known as The Overseers. The Overseers were the ones that existed since the dawn of time and it was them who created the Multiverse. The Multiverse was a collection of millions of universes containing many realities and rules. In a sense they were all alternate universes of each other. They look human, but they were 8 feet tall, very pale, muscular, silver white hair, with golden colored eyes. They all wore flowing white robes and some wore gold bangles on their wrists. Not only did the Overseers create all life, they also controlled death. When they felt one's life was over or they were flawed, they would then decide their fate. There were many ways to die and they knew how to use them all. It was rare at times for a universe however to be destroyed. They didn't believe in complete and total destruction. In fact they use the Multiverse as a tool in order to try to create the perfect life, the perfect universe. To you the reader, are part of THEIR perfect universe. But as you all know that this universe isn't perfect. This is something the Overseers look to change. You are their prize project.

But someone believes that you all are a failure. That your universe is too flawed and that the Multiverse too needs to be destroyed. One believed that it was time to start over. His name was Overseer Zeizara The Gamemaster. After many eons of watching your race, he feels like it was time to start anew. That the human race as a whole is too flawed and that free will was too much power for them. As one of the most powerful of the Overseers, he was almost unopposed when he declared your race and the Multiverse as a failure and must be purged. Out of the 100 Overseers only 3 governed everything and made the big decisions that Zeizara called for. The one known as Overseer Weistclu The Guardian, totally opposed Zeizara. The other was Overseer Asioto The Seeker who was undecided for the most part, but today he would speak on the matter.

"Why have you summoned us here Asioto?" asked Zeizara slightly annoyed. He was a little angry about the other day when he first called them to decide the fate of the Multiverse and their perfect verse. His unique feature out of the Overseers was his hair was long and had a pointed beard.

"Well Zeizara you and everyone else may want to hear what I have to say. In truth I do see your point in destroying the Multiverse and purging our Perfectverse. There is indeed an influx of chaos and so many full of hate. It has grown uncheck for too long. We have been so fixated on our Perfectverse that we neglected the Multiverse." Said Asioto calmly walking to the center of the Room of Judgment where they make the most important decisions. What set him apart from the other Overseers was that he was bald.

"What are you saying Asioto? Do you see that without the Multiverse, we couldn't have gotten so far with our Perfectverse? Please don't throw away all of our hard work and those lives." Pleaded Weistclu. His distinguishing feature was his scar that went across his face, a reminder of the War of Creation with the deadly, demon army of the Vara lead by the entity known only as The Warlord.

"You should've let me finish my brother. As I do see Zeizara's point of view, I also see yours and both make valid points." Said Asioto.

"Our greatest mistake is that giving them all free will. We need it was a risk, and now our Perfectverse is tainted from the malice of the Multiverse. We destroy the Multiverse, purge the Perfectverse, and then we start again with our newfound knowledge. We will have a better grasp of what we need to do for our TRUE Perfectverse." Said Zeizara a little aggressively.

"Peace my brother. As one of the Prime Overseers, I am the deciding factor in this decision. Since I'm still undecided from seeing both of your views, I have thought of a way that may help me in my decision. Something even you would appreciate Zeizara." Sighed Asioto.

"And what be that? Hmm?"

"I'm interested to hear as well." Said Weistclu now leaning forward from his ornate throne.

"What I propose deals with the Multiverse. Take the best heroes of each realm and have them compete. Make them want to fight to keep their realm. After that then they must face their rivals, whether they be friends or not they will fight. Then they must take on their most dangerous villain. From there I will have a better idea on my decision." Said Asioto with a smile.

"Hahaha so you want to have a major 3 part tourney? You have piqued my interest indeed." Laughed Zeizara.

"I must say brother that is an excellent idea." Said Weistclu with agreement.

"Then we have an accord?"

"Oh yes we do, but I choose the players in this game hehehe." Said the confident Zeizara.

"But we are banned from the tournament. We cannot influence the outcome in any way. The penalty will be death." Said Weistclu.

"You don't trust me brother? That hurts." Said Zeizara.

"I don't know when you gave up on our people's dream. We spent eons on working to make a Perfectverse. After the war with the Vara…" said Weistclu until Zeizara interrupted him.

"The Vara are dead and gone. Sealed within the Nether-Void. Plus we have the still beating heart of The Warlord. Without their precious leader, they will never return. So stop worrying about them. Now if you excuse me, I have a tournament to plan." Said Zeizara as he stormed out of the Room of Judgment.

"What makes you worry about the Vara Weistclu?" asked Asioto.

"What The Warlord said so long ago still haunts me. He said 'You may defeat me and my people this time Overseer, but one day we WILL rise once again and when we do, you will lose everything your people care about. The Vara will rise and the Overseers will die! And it will be because of your mistake!'. At first I ignored it, but when I looked into his cold, wicked eyes part of me knew he would return one day."

"I understand brother, but The Warlord was a power hungry demon. He would say anything to get into your head. Come, let us see who Zeizara picks."

"Knowing him he will pick several from the dark realms. He has a strange fascination of those dark heroes or anti-heroes." Replied Weistclu as he and Asioto left the room. Nearby in the Hall of Victory, The Heart of The Warlord began to glow and beat faster.

**Gotham City**

Tonight was extremely loud and well crazy in Gotham. The Joker broke out of Arkham Asylum once again and looked to continue where he left off. He seemed to be heading to Ace Chemicals so he can use all the dangerous chemicals with his Joker Gas. Sadly for The Joker his night was about to get bad real quick. The Dark Knight, Batman was right on Joker's tail.

"Well boy and girls, guess who is back? That's right! Joker is back and ready to play. Hahahahaha." Laughed the insane Joker.

"Not tonight." Came the voice of Batman above Joker.

"Well Bat's who invited you to the party. I'm going to need to see an invitation ha!" cackled Joker as he pulled out a long revolver. Joker then shot at Batman only for the bullet to be frozen in mid air. Even Joker looked like a statue like his goons nearby. This was really confusing to Batman. Then all of a sudden he was enveloped in a big flash of light.

**Realm of the Challenger**

After what felt like forever of being in the blinding light, Batman awoke in a strange room full of stranger people. He saw several people in medieval armor, like one with a staff, a man in a battle suit with a jetpack, a blond hair girl with a katana and a pistol, a large man extremely pale with a red mark on his face holding 2 blades connected to chains, and a kid in an orange jumpsuit with whisker like markings on his face. Batman had faced mad clowns, deadly assassins, and even super powered villains like Bane, but never had he seen so many bizarre people in one room. As he looked around some more he felt like someone was watching him. He turned around to see a young man hanging upside down wearing a red and blue costume with spider web markings on him.

"Hey there what's up?" asked the man hanging upside down.

"Where am I?" asked Batman actually taken aback.

"No clue to be honest," said the man shrugging, " But my name is Spider-Man. Yours?"

"Call me Batman. Know anyone here?"

"Well only 2 others. You see that guy with the flaming skull? That is Johnny Blaze aka Ghostrider. And the other one is in the corner. His name is Blade. Not a vampire by any chance?" asked Spider-Man as he landed next to Batman.

"Hehehehe afraid of vampires are we?" came a cold voice behind them. Both Batman and Spider-Man turned around to see a man wearing a red cloak, red fedora hat, red shades, and 2 pistols. One was silver while the other was black. On his hands were these symbols, but one word was easy to read: Hellsing. They also noticed he had fangs.

"Um no not really. Just do me a favor and stay over there." Said Spider-Man shakily.

"I'm guessing you are one?" asked Batman keeping a close eye to him.

"Oh I most certainly am. My name is Alucard, servant of the Hellsing Organization." Smiled Alucard as he bowed before the 2 superheroes.

"Hellsing?"

"We hunt other vampires. Those who are so stupid and have not a clue of what they are. It's disrespectful." Growled Alucard.

"So you hunt your own kind? Humph traitor." Came a "man" with long white hair, 3 fingers on each hand and carried a crooked like sword with a skull at the hilt.

"Traitor? No more like their savior. I saved them a lifetime of wasted potential, nothing more." Smiled Alucard.

"And who are you to decide that?" growled the other man.

"Guys let just chill out for a moment?" asked Spider-Man.

"I would stay out of it." Said a young man in a black visor mask. He wore a blue suit and a flowing black cape.

"The human is wise. Heed his warning." Said a large man wearing a red hood, large gauntlets, and large sword.

"What are you then?" asked Batman.

"A horseman of the Apocalypse. I serve the Charred Council to preserve the Balance. My name is War. I already heard your names." Said War now looking at the 2 vampires.

"You may call me Zero."

"Traitor, I will kill you here and now!" yelled the other vampire who pulled out the sword.

"Hahaha only a human can kill a monster fool. But you oh I will have fun killing." Said Alucard with a wicked smile as he pointed his pistols.

"ENOUGH!" came a booming voice in the middle of the room. Everyone turned their heads to see a large muscular man in white robes, gold bangles, long silver white hair, and a pointed beard.

"Who are you came the man with the jetpack pointing his gun at the new arrival.

"Mr. Fett I would advise you to lower your weapon, lest you want to disappear in the Nether-Void. Also Alucard, Kain do please lower your weapons also. It's not time to fight yet. Now you all are probably wondering where am I? Well you are all no longer in your realm, your universe. You are in mine."

"Is this The Fade?" asked the woman in armor and wielding a staff.

"No Hawke, this is not the Fade. This is the Realm of the Challenger. You all are challengers. Each of you have been chosen from your respective realms to do battle to save your realms." Said the man in white.

"Great another demon trying to destroy everything. Yay." Said a young man in a red cloak with silver white hair and a large silver sword with a demonic skull on it.

"I am no demon, Dante. I'm Overseer Zeizara The Gamemaster. And you all will compete or lose your realm forever. Win and not only your realm continues to exist, but you will be granted one wish. If you don't fight then your realm will be destroyed and then you will die," Said Zeizara coldly, "Welcome to MFC, or better known as Multiverse Fighting Championship!" It was there where the tournament of all time would begin. They looked at each other worried, but ready to fight for the safety of their realm. The game was about to begin and things were about to be insane.

**A/N: This was really fun to do I will admit. Never done a crossover, but I'm pleased with it so far. The first battle will begin in the next chapter. But there is also the thing that Overseer Weistclu feared coming? Will The Warlord return with his people, The Vara and stop the tourney? Who knows, but things are about to get crazy. No I didn't show all of them and I meant to do that. They will be revealed in next one. So what do you think? Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed. Next time on Multiverse Fighting Championship, Chapter 2: The Vampire Hunters(Blade vs. Alucard). This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Last time on MFC we saw how MFC came about and met the powerful Overseers. We sort of know about the Multiverse, Perfectverse, and even the once dangerous Vara led by The Warlord. The warriors have been chosen and we almost saw a clash between Alucard and Kain. Will they fight each other in the tourney? Who knows! Well I do, but that's beside the point. I've thought of each match up carefully and I believe you all will like it. As for the outcomes well I got most of them already, but some I will need your help from time to time. More details on that later. For now enjoy the first fight! Also I'm not accepting any other fighters. That is for a side story later next year. Reviews are always welcomed. Enjoy peeps!**

**Ch. 2: The Vampire Hunters (Blade vs. Alucard)**

**Realm of the Challenger**

The news from Overseer Zeizara seemed to really hit everyone hard. It even stopped Alucard and Kain from tearing each other apart! Some however looked eager for a fight like the pale man with the red mark on his face and the one called Dante smirked at the thought of a fight. Others like the spiky blonde in black and carrying a large sword seemed uninterested in the tournament. Regardless of their personal feelings, it seemed that each warrior would have to fight to save their universe.

"So now my warriors do you now know what is expected of you? Win the tournament and you save your realm and are granted one unrestricted wish. Lose then you will go to the Realm of Imprisonment until the next phase of the tournament. Once we get to the final four then it will be a four way battle. Phase 1 is a battle of heroes. Phase 2 is your rivals and finally your greatest villains. Lose 2 rounds then your realm is destroyed and you banished to the Realm of the Lost. All battles are a one on one no holds barred. Refusal is automatic death. Death in battle is not a true death. Don't worry we will resurrect you after the battle, but pain will be real. A lesson for the loser per say." Said Zeizara walking around the warriors now gathered around him.

"Salvation through destruction. Sounds just like the Reapers all over again." Sighed Commander Shepherd.

"An interesting race Commander, but no. I'm giving all of you a fighting chance. It all falls on you at this point."

"Only God can decide who lives and dies, not you heathen." Yelled Dante Alighieri pulling out Death's Scythe.

"Mortal you speak of things you do not understand. Lower your weapon now or suffer my wrath. Now my warriors you may all relax for 10 minutes. After 10 minutes the first battle shall commence. Farewell Warriors of the Multiverse." Said Zeizara with a smile and disappeared in flash of light.

"Ah fuck him and fuck this shit." Said the man in a grey suit that had a purple fleur de li on it.

"I like the way you think pretty boy." Said the half bald man in a white shirt and grey sweat pants. From there everyone separated from each other. Several grouped together while others like the man in a black suit armor and mask with the long red cape. He seemed fearsome and seemed to be staring at the red creature in a large trench coat. Batman was with Spider-Man, Zero, War, the green haired man named Spike, the woman known as Hawke, and the blonde girl who called herself Babydoll. They all were anxious from the wait and even the most hardened of the bunch were feeling the same. Hawke, Babydoll, Spider-Man, and Zero were chatting about what transpired. They all were talking about how to somehow escape all of this. Spike was smoking while War was just waiting for the battle. Batman wanted to have an idea on what he was up against. As if someone read his mind, a man with black goggles came from the darkness behind them.

"Guess you are wondering who is who are ya?" asked the man.

"In a manner of speaking. And you are?" asked Batman.

"Richard B. Riddick, but you can just call me Riddick. I have the scoop on all the players here."

"Do you?" asked Babydoll now walking up to them. Batman noticed she had a katana and a pistol on her side.

"That I do little girl. You everyone here talks. Even if they are talking low I hear everything. You see that other group? The kid in black clothes and brown spiky hair is Sora. Says he is a Keyblade master. The other kid in the orange jumpsuit is Naruto Uzumaki and is a ninja. The guy clad in blue armor and carrying six swords calls himself Azure Dragon. He seems to be chatting with the guy in the black jacket with the cross on back. He is Yuri Hyuga and honestly he isn't saying much as to who he is." Said Riddick pointing to the first group.

"What about that group?" asked Spider-Man pointing to Dante.

"That is Dante the devil hunter chatting with Mario and Capel. Mario was some sort of plumber who can no shoot fireballs. Capel is from a world where the moon is chained up by some sort of tyrant. You already know Kain over there. Flaming skull guy is Ghostrider. Jetpack is the supposed best bounty hunter in the galaxy Boba Fett." That was when Spike choked.

"What's wrong Spike?" asked Hawke.

"Galaxy's best bounty hunter? Let me at him and then we will see who is the best." Said Spike now interested.

"You're a bounty hunter?" asked Zero.

"Damn straight. One of the best if not the best in my realm."

"Hahahaha so I'm talking to you guys and you have a merc with you." Laughed Riddick.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Spike now confused.

"Mercs like you are normally after me. Bounty hunters are normally after my ass." That was when Zeizara appeared once more in the middle of the room.

"It is time! Time for the first round of Multiverse Fighting Championship! This first fight will be observed by myself, and my brothers Asioto and Weistclu. Our referee is Overseer Ialto The Battlemaster. Now our first competitors are the vampire hunter Blade vs. the vampire killer Alucard." Said Zeizara as a man with shades dressed in black walked forward. Alucard's face showed pure excitement.

"Another suckhead that needs to go." Said Blade.

"Hehehehehahahaha this will be fun. Let's see if the so called vampire hunter can kill a TRUE vampire." Laughed the manical Alucard. Then both warriors disappeared in a flash of light. A large crystal appeared in the middle of the realm which would allow everyone else to watch.

**London, England-Alucard's realm**

London was like it was when the radical vampire Nazi group known as Millennium attacked. Buildings destroyed, streets littered with wrecked cars and bodies. The only light in the city was the buildings on fire. Alucard felt right at home, but Blade was confused when he arrived. Then an Overseer appeared. His look was that he had a handlebar mustache and a crew cut, but still had the Overseer robes.

"What is going on here?" asked Blade getting angry.

"My home hunter. London when Millennium destroyed it. Though I am curious as to why we are here." Said the amused Alucard.

"The fighting area is transformed into a random area in one of the warrior's realm. Alucard won, and now you will fight after the introductions." Said Ialto who pointed to another Overseer with spiky hair.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE FIRST FIGHT AND FIRST EVER MULTIVERSE FIGHTING CHAMPIONSHIP! MY NAME IS OVERSEER UBOKA THE VOICE. OUR FIRST CHALLENGER IS THE VAMPIRE HUNTER BLADE. ALSO KNOWN AS THE DAYWALKER FOR BEING HALF VAMPIRE AND HALF HUMAN. HE IS A MASTER MARTIAL ARTIST, SKILLED SHOOTER WITH PISTOL, DEADLY SWORDSMEN. WELL KNOWN IN HIS REALM TO KILL THE RADICAL VAMPIRE DEACON FROST, THE HYBRID REAPER NOMACK, AND IN HIS REALM DRACULA. OUR NEXT ONE IS ALUCARD THE VAMPIRE KILLER FOR THE HELLSING ORGANIZATION. WELL KNOWN AS THE NO LIFE KING AND IN HIS REALM DRACULA! AS THE STRONGEST VAMPIRE, HIS POWERS ARE LIMITLESS AND IS A MASTER MARKSMAN. HIS MOST IMPRESSIVE WIN WAS AGAINST RIVAL FATHER ANDERSON OF THE ISCARIOT ORGANIZATION. AND NOW IS THE TIME TO FIGHT!" yelled Overseer Uboka.

The fight started real quick as Blade threw his bladed boomerang at Alucard, but the No Life King shot it out of the air with his Cassul pistol. But Alucard knew it was a decoy for a bigger attack. Blade ran against the nearby wall with his sword in hand and jammed it into Alucard's head. The sword went through his head, but then Blade saw one of the most disturbing things in his entire life: Alucard was smiling. Blade then jumped back and pulled out his special carbine pistol and let loose a hail of bullets. Each shot ripping at Alucard's body, reducing him to mangled flesh. It wasn't when he used 2 clips that Blade stopped.

"What a waste of my time." Said Blade disgusted, but then he heard that laugh.

"Hehehehehahahahaha a waste of time? For you maybe, but I'm going to have so much fun." Came Alucard's voice.

Blade could see all the blood go directly into the body and Alucard rose up from the ground as if nothing happened. Blade then went in to use his martial arts on him, but when he kicked Alucard in the head it seemed to unfaze him. This was bad, and Blade knew it. So he took out several of his silver stakes and stabbed them in the chest. Blade then grabbed his sword once more and slashed at Alucard like crazy.

Then he felt an excruciating pain. Blade looked down to see his arm holding his sword on the ground. Alucard had blown off Blade's arm with his powerful Jackal pistol. Ignoring the pain, Blade jumped back, grabbed his pistol once more, and blasted at Alucard. The vampire disappeared in a red mist. The laughter was all Blade would hear, but things got worse for the Daywalker. Alucard appeared behind him and bit hard into Blade's neck and threw him into the wall. Blood squirted all over the wall. Blade tried to get up, but to no avail. This Alucard was super powerful. He then shot Blade in both his legs basically blowing them to pieces.

"Hehehehahaha this was so much fun, but then again all good things must come to an end." Said Alucard as he raised the Jackal.

"Whhhhat are yyyou?" asked Blade weakly.

"Me? Why I am the monster in your nightmares. Such a shame you weren't fully human. Only a human can kill a monster." Said Alucard as he blasted Blade's head off, with his blood splattered everywhere.

"WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH OF MFC IS ALUCARD! BLADE WILL BE RESURRECTED AND SENT TO THE REALM OF IMPRISONMENT UNTIL PHASE 2. ALUCARD ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND. AS PER OVERSEER ZEIZARA, THE NEXT FIGHT IS BETWEEN THE HALF DEMON INUYASHA AND THE DEVIL HUNTER DANTE! GET READY SOON FOLKS FOR AN INTENSE FIGHT." Said Overseer Uboka as Alucard disappeared.

**Realm of the Challenger**

Everyone was either in shock and awe of what just transpired. The match showed without a shadow of a doubt that Alucard was going to be extremely tough to beat. Only 2 others were looking forward to a fight with the No Life King: Kratos and Spawn. Kain wanted more than ever to fight Alucard to prove he was the superior vampire. Alucard then appeared before everyone with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Now THAT was fun. I wonder who I will face next. Maybe you," said Alucard as he looked at Vincent Valentine and walked towards Batman, "But I would like to fight you!"

"Any time vampire." Said Batman not backing down to Alucard. This only made the vampire smile in delight. That's when Dante came by.

"Well psycho vamp, looks like after I win this fight then I get to fight you. Better get ready for the beating of your life later." Said the confident Dante as he walked away towards the large crystal waiting for his opponent. He couldn't help, but feel excited.

**A/N: The first battle has ended with Alucard as the victor. Who can stop the powerful vampire? The one who will get the first crack will be either Inuyasha or Dante, 2 half demons with different origins and views. Also I forgot to put Vincent Valentine in the first chapter with the list so I do apologize. More characters to be revealed next chapter. This fight was actually meant to be a oneshot, but when I thought of other battles I decided to make MFC. Next time on Multiverse Fighting Championship, Chapter 3: The Half Demons(Inuyasha vs Dante). Reviews are always welcomed. Check out my other stories too! This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh it has been some time since I updated this and for that I apologize. Many things happened that prevented me from writing anything. Last time we pitted the vampire hunters Blade and Alucard, but the No-Life King made short of the Daywalker. Our next fight should be fun. Welcome to another edition of MFC!**

**Chapter 3: The Half Demons (Inuyasha vs Dante)**

**Realm of the Challenger**

"What the hell do you mean you are winning?!" yelled Inuyasha at the Devil Hunter who just merely smiled at him. Alucard only laughed at this exchange and walked away. To everyone else it was made clear that Alucard was very powerful and would be difficult to defeat. All of this amused Zeizara. The Gamemaster had created a masterpiece of a tourney. The question was who would end up winning in the end. With that in mind he sat up from his marble throne.

"That was an excellent showing Master Alucard. Let us see who will be your next opponent shall we. Will Mr. Dante and Mr. Inuyasha step forward so we may begin the next battle." Said Overseer Zeizara with a devilish smile. Both Dante and Inuyasha walked towards the beacon and disappeared in a flash of light.

"I don't like this. Something seems off about this whole place." Said Batman as he saw Zeizara's demeanor and then looked at the other fighters. Vampires, ninjas, bounty hunters, demons, and other heroes in one place to fight each other to save their own worlds.

"Thing is I think that's the point of this place." Said Riddick as he went into the shadows to learn more info about the others. Then above them the large crystal showed them the two combatants in a wooded area nearby a field of long grass. The sun was bright and there was a nice breeze in the area.

**Elsewhere **

The cave was dark and full of decay with the only light that could be seen was from candles. But then there was a collection of glowing green eyes appeared and with a flash of red light several "humanoid" beings appeared. Their skin was pale green with some with crude tattoos, stringy black hair, fanged teeth, and claws. Their bodies looked emaciated, but looks were definitely deceiving. Clothes were no more than makeshift armor made of metal and bone. These were the dreaded demons the Overseer's had long sealed away in the Nether-Void, the Vara.

"Lord Deceiver your plan was a success!" screeched a Vara soldier as the taller Vara with one eye turned around with a sinister grin.

"It took us some time, but we are free from the Nether-Void." Said The Deceiver as he waved his hand over the candle's flame. It singed his hand a bit, but that only made him smile more. They were free.

"Now we just need to free the others and then get our Master." Screeched the Vara joyfully.

"NO! Not yet my people. In order for our Master's plan to work we must use the shadows to our advantage. It's true we are free, but if we release our full army now well the wretched Overseers will have taken our master's heart to where we would never find it. No, we will use deception first to take back our master's heart, and then he will unleash our fury upon our enemies. We will bathe the Multiverse with the blood of our enemies." Said The Deceiver darkly as the Vara roared in agreement to this. With this one of the Vara disappeared in a flash to gather intel on their enemies. From afar the Heart of the Warlord began to pulse more now with a red glow.

**Feudal Japan-Inuyasha's realm**

He was home again. The smell of cherry blossoms in the air helped him adjust immediately. When he opened his eyes he saw the bored expression of Dante. With a sniff, Inuyasha smelled that Dante was not fully human. Only one thing came to mind and that was his opponent was also a half demon.

"Are you done sniff about Dog Boy? I mean this place is ok although I have no clue where we are." Said Dante with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Dog Boy?! Nobody calls me that save for Kagome…sometimes. Anyway this is my home." Said Inuyasha annoyed. Just as Dante was about to say something as Overseer Uboka appeared.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE SECOND FIGHT OF THE MULTIVERSE FIGHTING CHAMPIONSHIP! I AM OVERSEER UBOKA THE VOICE. TO MY LEFT IS THE HALF DEMON INUYASHA. SON OF THE DOG DEMON LORD AND BROTHER TO SESSHOMARU, MASTER OF THE TETSUSAIGA, AND THE SLAYER OF NARAKU! HIS OPPONENET TO MY RIGHT IS DANTE THE DEVIL HUNTER. THE SON OF THE DEMON LORD SPARDA, BROTHER TO VERGIL, AND SLAYER OF MUNDUS! BOTH ARE MASTER SWORDSMEN IN THEIR OWN RIGHT, BOTH ARE HALF DEMONS, BUT ONLY ONE MAY REIGN SUPREME. NOW LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" came the booming voice of Uboka.

CLANG! The clash between both Rebellion and Tetsusaiga showered sparks as both warriors attacked each other. In strength they both seemed easily matched, but in speed Inuyasha had the Devil Hunter beat. In order for him to win this fight, Dante will need to use his with against Inuyasha. The field highly favored the Dog Boy, but the forest should be a big help in Dante's plan. Dante then kicked up sand in his opponents face and made a run into the forest.

"Awe come on! Fight like a man." Yelled Inuyasha as he rubbed the sand out of his eyes.

"Come find me little Doggy and then we will see who is the REAL man haha." Came Dante's voice further ahead. Inuyasha took off trying to find Dante's scent. There it was! Further up north to a small clearing. Why did he pick this spot? These were the thoughts that came across Inuyasha's mind. BANG BANG! Bullets were flying all around him and some hit him in the arm and leg. Groaning in pain Inuyasha looked up to see Dante standing on one of the bigger branches in the tree carrying two pistols.

"Like them Dog Boy? Their names are Ebony and Ivory. Never leave home without them." Said Dante with a confident smile. It was then he made a mistake in underestimating his adversary.

"WINDSCAR!" roared Inuyasha as he swung his blade to unleash his trademark attack. To his surprise Dante was able to block some of the attack with Rebellion only to be thrown off the branch.

The whole area around him was blown all over the place as if a twister just came by. Not to mention Dante felt like he just got thrashed about for a week nonstop. He noticed that he had multiple cuts on his arms and realized without Rebellion he would be dead or beaten according to MFC rules. This meant turning up the heat as he too noticed Inuyasha was both tired and in pain.

"Gotta admit it man you are strong. But here's the thing I'm not going to hold back anymore. I suggest you do the same." Said Dante cracking his neck.

"Alright you asked for it." Said Inuyasha smugly as he swung his sword.

The battle continued faster this time and almost in no time blood was all around them. Windscar marks all over the clearing while bullets were scattered everywhere. Their clothes now torn apart and by now both exhausted it seemed it would be a tie. Both knew they will have to give into the demon side. Inuyasha tossed aside Tetsusaiga while Dante activated his Devil Trigger. Inuyasha's ferocity was met by Dante's power. Then out of nowhere, Dante pulled out his brother's sword, Yamato. Dante then charged up for one final strike as Inuyasha launched himself. In a flash both fighters were brought to their knees. With his Devil Trigger expired, Dante prepared himself for another attack even though he was done. But then it happened! Inuyasha had collapsed to the ground defeated.

"THE WINNER OF THIS BATTLE IS DANTE! INUYASHA WILL BE SENT TO THE REALM OF IMPRISONMENT UNTIL PHASE 2. THE DEVIL HUNTER WILL ADVANCE TO FACE ALUCARD LATER ON. OVERSEER ZEIZARA HAS CHOSEN THE NEXT COMBATANTS TO BE THE BATTLE OF SWORDSMEN KIRITO AND SOUL REAPER ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" said Overseer Uboka as he teleported both Dante and Inuyasha.

**Realm of the Challenger**

Appearing before the other fighters was a rejuvenated Dante. He seemed ready to fight the vampire Alucard, but the feeling wasn't mutual. In fact it seemed that he ignored watching the fight from before. Before the others could either congratulate or even discuss the next match, Overseer Zeizara appeared before them angry. Both Kirito and Ichigo seemed ready at first until they saw the Overseer.

"Defiled and betrayed! Someone has added another fighter into this realm! The contest is suspended until I find out who did it. Come out of hiding now!" yelled Zeizara. Walking out of the shadows was a kid in his late teens with white hair, black clothes that looked gothic, wasn't wearing shoes to which you could see his toenails were black as well as his fingernails. He was also holding a black mask that had a zipper over the mouth and only one eyehole. The teen looked at all of them and then cracked his fingers.

"My name is Ken Kaneki." Said the teen almost emotionless.

**AN: And so concludes the second battle in MFC! I know some were wondering why Inuyasha didn't use the Backlash Wave or the Adamant Barrage, but thing is Dante doesn't have an attack that could be truly thrown back at him. Wanted it to be more swords. Also it seems somehow the Vara have escaped the Nether-Void. How has this happened?! What plan does The Deceiver have in store and how will it affect the MFC? What's going to happen now with Ken Kaneki coming in? Find out next time on Multiverse Fighting Championship. Next time Chapter 4: The Ghoul &amp; The Parasite. Reviews are always welcome. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


End file.
